Mr. Frosty
Mr. Frosty is a mini-boss in very many Kirby games. He has the same look in all of the games. He resembles a walrus with blue eyebrows, black overalls (missing their seat), blue feet and white fur. His first appearence was in Kirby's Adventure. Eating him gives either the Ice or Freeze copy ability depending on the game. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mr. Frosty's first appearence, to fight him Kirby has to wait for him to toss a block of ice then inhale and spit the block back at him. Mr. Frosty will also sometimes charge at Kirby. In this game Kirby gets the Freeze ability from Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty also appears in the Ice Cream Island Arena. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Mr. Frosty is the same as in Adventure, except he can be eaten by Kirby for the Ice ability. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Frosty reappears with the same tactics and gives the same ability he does in Kirby's Dream Land 2, bar the fact that is more spontaneous in his movements, making him slightly harder to defeat. ''Kirby Air Ride Mr. Frosty was slated to appear in the Nintendo 64 version of Kirby Air Ride. Whether he was playable or not he was not revealed, due to the cancellation of the game. He does not appear in the Gamecube version. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror In Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Mr. Frosty's name was mistranslated as '''Mr. Flosty'. He is still mostly the same as he was in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This time however, he will sometimes throw a huge block of ice that can only be inhaled with a super inhale. Also, if Mr. Frosty catches Kirby while charging at him, he will put Kirby in his mouth, then spit him out causing damage. Mr. Frosty gives the Ice ability in this game. ''Kirby Squeak Squad Mr. Frosty's tactics have not changed since Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Frosty appears on the sixth stage on the fourth room, guarding the Warpstar. After Kirby gets onto the star, he has to fight a boss Mr. Frosty. In the Anime Mr. Frosty also has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode "Cowardly Creature". When Phan Phan escapes, Salesguy turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. But Salesguy says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School". Mr. Frosty is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Yaban, is a member of the flower Class, which is the weakest of the whole school. He is shown riding precariously on top of a unicycle. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Artwork Image:Mrfrosty.JPG|Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Mrfrosty.jpeg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains